Angel's Voice
by InfiKiss
Summary: AkaKuro—; Orang yang dulu menyelamatkan Akashi memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang sama persis seperti warna langit... juga sepasang sayap biru yang begitu mempesona. Dan Tetsuya hanyalah pemuda misterius yang tidak bisa bicara, namun Akashi jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Tetsuya dan apa yang akan terjadi kelak dengannya—(for RNA Challenge).


_"Ketika membuka mata..._

_Kau yang kutemukan disana."_

_._

_._

"Se-seijuurou-sama! Seijuurou-sama tenggelam!"

Suara riuh itu terdengar begitu jelas padahal sosok berambut merah itu telah masuk semakin dalam ke bagian laut. Pandangan yang sebelumnya masih tampak jelas, perlahan memudar ketika jangkauan tangannya tak lagi bisa mencapai permukaan air. Seolah kematian kala itu sudah di depan mata. Yang tertinggal sekarang adalah pasrah akan takdir yang menanti dibelakangnya.

Namun saat itulah ia melihatnya.

Sosok itu begitu indah. Begitu bersinar. Memiliki warna yang sama persis dengan langit. Sepasang sayap biru muda yang begitu indah. Kulit putih yang begitu mempesona. Wajah yang begitu rupawan. Dan sebuah tangan terulur ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Tangan yang segera menariknya keluar dari lingkaran sang Dewa Kematian.

**.**

**.**

Dan seolah sebuah _deja vu_ yang terulang. Ketika pemuda rambut biru itu membuka matanya...

"Kau...sudah sadar?"

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan sontak terdengar.

Setengah terkejut, pemuda yang tadinya berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ di dalam sebuah kamar bergaya _victorian_ itu beranjak duduk. Pandangannya berputar. Mungkin aliran darahnya masih belum stabil, terbukti dari kepala yang masih terasa pening. Sehingga pemuda itu secara refleks memegangi kepalanya yang kini berdenyut kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu lagi.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk pemuda itu agar bisa mengenali kondisinya kini. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan dingin kini memandanginya penasaran.

_Akashi Seijuurou.._

* * *

**~Angel's Voice~**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**Main Pairing : AkaKuro (Slight-friendship!AoKuro)**

**Fantasy-Romance-Angst**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, Boys Love**

**~for RNA Challenge~**

* * *

"Tetsuya,"

Pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke belakang. Darisanalah suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Sebuah pintu kayu bercat biru yang terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok tegap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum kearahnya. Pemuda tampan dengan sepasang manik heterokromatik merah-emas dan tatapan yang begitu teduh.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Bibir Tetsuya terbuka sedikit saat ia tersenyum senang. Pemuda itu sontak berdiri dan berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Dalam sepersekian detik saja ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi. Lalu sebuah kecupan kecil berarti 'selamat datang' mendarat di bibir tipis Akashi.

_Selamat datang, Akashi-kun. _Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya." balas Akashi lembut sambil membalas kecupan tadi dengan satu kecupan lain di kelopak mata pemuda yang tadi ia panggil Tetsuya.

~OoOOOoO~

Ini semua berawal ketika Akashi Seijuurou menemukan pemuda asing yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya setahun lalu. Sungguh sebenarnya Akashi sama sekali tak pernah mempedulikan siapapun di dunia ini kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi hari itu ia hanya bisa terdiam saat pemuda asing berambut biru itu berdiri tanpa bicara apapun di depan gerbang. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang putih_—_tanpa alas kaki. Menunduk seolah kehilangan arah.

Entah iba atau apa, Akashi pun menghampirinya. Yang Akashi tahu, pemuda itu seolah memanggil namanya. Rambut biru yang terpantul sinar matahari senja seolah membawa Akashi kembali ke masa lalu ketika satu ingatan tentang sosok yang mirip terbayang lagi olehnya.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan sang Tuan Muda kepada sosok asing tersebut.

Namun bukannya menjawab, saat Akashi bertanya pemuda itu justru menatap Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan selang dua detik berikutnya tubuh ringkih itu langsung goyah dan ia pun pingsan begitu saja dalam pelukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sampai detik ini Akashi masih tak mengerti kenapa ia harus membawa masuk pemuda asing yang pertama kali ia lihat tersebut. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia pun tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak bisa berbicara dan mengaku bernama Tetsuya. Sejak hari itu jugalah Tetsuya tinggal di mansion keluarga Akashi sebagai tamu istimewa. Dan mana Akashi kira kalau selang beberapa bulan sejak keduanya bertemu dan Tetsuya tinggal dengannya, Akashi pun jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang begitu indah dimatanya.

~OoOOOoO~

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, Tetsuya?" Di sebuah malam Akashi menemukan Tetsuya tengah berdiri di beranda lantai dua mansion mewah tersebut. Sambil membawa segelas _vanilla shake_, pemuda itu segera menghampiri Tetsuya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan mata Tetsuya lurus ke langit. Ke arah purnama penuh yang bersinar begitu indah.

Mengetahui tatapan Tetsuya hanya lurus ke langit, Akashi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Malam itu memang bulan bersinar begitu indah. Bentuknya bulat sempurna dan tampak lebih besar dari biasanya. Warna yang terpantul disana agak kemerahan.

"Menatap bulan seolah kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu." Gumam Akashi sambil meletakkan gelas ditangannya di atas tiang penyangga balkon tersebut. "Tidak merasa dingin?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menoleh. Meski wajahnya selalu tampak datar, tapi Akashi tahu bahwa sinar dibalik kedua mata itu seolah tersenyum kepadanya. Tangan Akashi bergerak untuk menepuk puncak kepala biru tersebut. Membuat sebuah senyum dan rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

"Kau tahu? Kedengarannya konyol ketika aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada sosok asing sepertimu, Tetsuya. Selain namamu, tak ada satupun yang kuketahui lagi tentangmu. Kau muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan gerbang rumahku. Tak bisa bicara, kehilangan arah. Dan kau mengisi hari-hariku seolah-olah sudah begitu lama aku hidup denganmu. Sampai detik ini aku masih merasa ini semua begitu menggelikan."

Penuturan panjang Akashi didengar baik-baik oleh Tetsuya. Matanya sesekali berkedip. Memori otaknya hanya menyimpan sempurna betapa tampan sosok Akashi malam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Akashi melanjutkan sambil menatap lurus ke langit malam.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya tahu, ia bahagia setiap kali Akashi mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Ia juga sangat mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Karena pemuda itu adalah alasan Tetsuya ada disini. Alasan kenapa ia tak bisa berbicara. Akashi adalah alasan ia masih bertahan hidup sampai detik ini.

Tapi sorot matanya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa terluka.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. _Hanya bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta itu tanpa suara.

Tetsuya merapatkan tubuhnya di sisi Akashi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ yang menguar kuat dari sosok itu. Matanya ikut menatap purnama malam yang masih tetap sama. Dan sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepala Kuroko.

_Waktunya sebentar lagi habis. Aku tak bisa berada di sisimu selamanya, Akashi-kun._

~OoOOOoO~

Diantara semua kisah, Tetsuya pernah mendengar cerita klasik berjudul _Little Mermaid_. Tentu kau pun tahu cerita seperti apa itu, bukan? Tentang seorang puteri duyung yang rela menukarkan suaranya agar ia bisa hidup bersama pangeran yang ia cintai. Hanya saja, sampai akhirpun pangeran itu tetap tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis bisu yang bersamanya adalah si puteri duyung dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Alhasil puteri duyung malang itupun berubah menjadi buih.

Hanya dengan cerita itu saja bisa dikatakan bahwa cinta sejati itu mungkin tak benar-benar nyata.

Bukankah setiap kisah dongeng biasanya berakhir bahagia? Ya, ya, mungkin begitu seharusnya. Tapi Tetsuya tahu bahwa kisah hidupnya yang ibarat dongeng sebenarnya tak akan berakhir bahagia. Oke, catatan; Tetsuya bukanlah seorang pangeran duyung.

Dia hanya seorang malaikat. Malaikat malang yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.

~OoOOOoO~

Siang itu Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang Malaikat Pengantar Pesan dari Dewa kepada malaikat lain yang bertugas di bumi. Sepasang sayap berwarna langit itu terbentang lebar ketika ia terbang rendah. Permukaan laut di bawahnya tampak bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari dan langit, membuat airnya tampak berwarna biru. Sama seperti warna rambut dan sayap Tetsuya.

"Aku harus kembali ke dunia langit," gumam pemuda itu sejenak. "Aomine-kun pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Atau mungkin aku mencari Aomine-kun dahulu, lalu kembali ke dunia langit?"

Aahh~ Tetsuya merasa terlalu malas untuk segera kembali sebenarnya. Ia mencintai dunia manusia yang menurutnya jauh lebih berwarna dibanding dunia langit. Tetsuya suka aroma dunia manusia yang bercampur-campur. Khususnya, warna langit yang biru indah. Karena di dunia langit, warna langit mereka hanya putih seperti gumpalan kapas yang tampak di atas sana.

Sebuah kapal pesiar tampak tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Ada kapal," Wajahnya sumringah dan segera Tetsuya terbang menghampiri kapal itu. Tentu saja Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir manusia akan melihatnya. Karena eksistansinya yang berbeda dari manusia, tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat kehadirannya disana.

Sepasang kaki tanpa alas itu mendarat di atas dek kapal. Manik biru Tetsuya mulai menyusuri tiap bagian kapal mulai dari kabin sampai bagian belakang. Kapal itu tak ramai dan hanya ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian pesta yang berkeliaran.

"Mungkin kapal pribadi," gumam Tetsuya lagi.

Sayap Tetsuya kembali dikembangkan saat ia terbang perlahan-lahan ke atas layar. Lalu ia berdiri di ujung layar. Dari sudut itu, Tetsuya benar-benar bisa melihat seluruh bagian kapal dengan jelas. Bahkan ia pun melihat ada seorang anak berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran dek kapal.

Kelihatan seumuran dengan Tetsuya.

Anak itu hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke permukaan laut. Namun mendadak sebuak ombak cukup besar pun muncul di permukaan. Membuat kapal itu otomatis terguncang lumayan kuat dan beberapa penumpangnya harus jatuh.

Mungkin anak berambut merah sedang sial atau terkena mabuk laut. Ia berdiri di pinggir dek kapal dan ketika kapal terguncang ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Kaki-kakinya yang tadi menapak di permukaan kapal seketika terangkat. Tubuhnya condong ke depan dan melayang melewati batas kapal...

BYURR! Sampai sebuah suara membuat semua penumpang tercekat.

"Se-seijuurou-sama! Seijuurou-sama jatuh ke laut!"

"Seijuurou-sama tenggelam! Seseorang tolong!

Keadaan seketika panik saat beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian tersebut menjerit meminta pertolongan. Orang-orang berkumpul di tempat kejadian dengan wajah bingung. Beberapa sudah bersiap mengambil pelampung dan berniat masuk ke laut untuk menolong anak yang tadi terjatuh.

Bahkan dari dalam laut pun, Akashi Seijuurou, yang tadi tenggelam seolah bisa melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di atas kapal. Tapi pemuda itu seolah tak memiliki keinginan untuk bertahan hidup meski hanya sebentar. Ia tak berusaha berenang untuk mencapai permukaan meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa kaki-kakinya masih bisa bergerak.

Tangannya terulur ke arah permukaan laut yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

_Aku akan mati sekarang..._

Dewa Kematian sudah menantinya di bawah sana.

Namun baru saja Akashi hendak menutup kedua matanya, bersiap-siap menemui Dewa Kematian. Sepasang kelopak itu kembali terbuka dan manik merah-emas miliknya membulat tak percaya. Ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda masuk dari atas permukaan dan berenang cepat kearahnya.

Dia begitu bersinar. Memiliki sepasang sayap biru yang berkilauan. Warna rambut dan matanya membuat Akashi mendadak merindukan warna langit diluar sana. Sosok yang begitu indah yang membuat Akashi segera membatalkan keinginan untuk mati saat itu.

Tangan pemuda berambut biru itu terulur ke arah Akashi. Seolah sihir, Akashi pun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Sampai saat dimana kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kau tak akan mati,"

Suara itu seolah terdengar di pikiran Akashi. Namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk terus bertahan. Saat sepasang lengan itu merengkuh tubuhnya yang kehabisan udara untuk bernafas, Akashi pun kehilangan kesadaran. Padahal ia tenggelam di dalam laut, tapi anehnya ia tak sedikitpun merasa kedinginan.

Hangat dan...menyenangkan. Akashi menyukai perasaan ini.

"Seijuurou-sama? Seijuurou-sama?"

DEG_—_!

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Akashi membuka matanya cepat-cepat. Baru saja ia bermimpi tenggelam di laut dan diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang begitu indah dengan sepasang sayap biru menawan.

Tunggu! Apa itu hanya mimpi?

"Seijuurou-sama, syukurlah Anda sudah sadar! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Dengan tatapan bingung Akashi memandangi kerumunan orang yang mengelilinginya. Pakaian Akashi basah tapi ia sama sekali tak menggigil kedinginan. Jadi kejadian tenggelam tadi bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Itu nyata. Dan sosok yang tadi menggapai tangannya...

"Siapa yang...menolongku?" Akashi bertanya hati-hati.

Seketika mereka semua terdiam. Saling berpandangan heran.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Tuan Muda," seorang _Butler_ pun angkat bicara, "ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Beberapa detik setelah Tuan Muda tenggelam tiba-tiba tubuh Tuan Muda kembali naik ke permukaan sehingga kami dengan mudah menyelamatkan Tuan Muda. Dan anehnya, Tuan Muda sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Saat kami mengangkat Tuan Muda kembali ke kapal, tubuh Tuan terasa hangat seperti seseorang melindungi Tuan Muda."

Orang waras pasti tak akan mempercayai penjelasan macam itu. Tapi bukan berarti Akashi gila jika ia mempercayainya.

Satu hal yang Akashi tahu; yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

~OoOOOoO~

_Waktunya tinggal tersisa beberapa hari lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?_

"Tetsu,"

Tetsuya yang sore itu tengah berada di taman belakang mansion Akashi sontak menoleh saat suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, disana berdiri seorang berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit gelap tengah memandanginya serius. Di balik punggungnya, terbentang sepasang sayap megah berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan warna matanya.

_Aomine-kun..._

Pemuda bernama Aomine itu bergerak cepat mendekati Tetsuya. Direngkuhnya lengan kecil pemuda dihadapannya dan sepasang manik berwarna safir gelap itu tampak marah.

_Aomine-kun, sakit. Tolong lepaskan aku._

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsu!" Aomine bisa mendengar suara dari pikiran Tetsuya. Ya, dia memang bukan manusia karena itu dirinya dan Tetsuya bisa berbicara seperti ia berbicara dengan orang lainnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan satu tahun ini di dunia manusia? Sekarang waktumu hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi dan kau masih belum melakukan apapun. Apa kau tak ingin suaramu kembali? Apa kau tak ingin hidup? Cepat kembali ke dunia langit dan temui Sang Dewa!" perintah pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan marah.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya sendiri tahu bahwa ia harus melakukan hal itu jauh sebelum Aomine menyuruhnya seperti sekarang. Tapi jika membayangkan bahwa ia kembali ke dunia langit, maka ia rasa semua akan sia-sia. Sekali ia kembali maka ia tak akan bisa bersama Akashi lagi.

"Kau dan manusia itu berbeda, Tetsu. Kau malaikat, dia manusia. Manusia dan malaikat tidak bisa bersama..."

_Aku tahu itu, Aomine-kun._

Aomine terdiam. Dipandanginya sosok sahabatnya lekat-lekat. "Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau tetap bersikap seegois ini, Tetsu? Apa kau tak memikirkan teman-temanmu yang lain? Aku? Jika kau tenggelam dalam cinta semacam ini maka kau sendiri yang akan hancur. Cinta yang terlarang hanya menyisakan kesedihan, Tetsu. Kau seharusnya memahami hal itu."

_Aku paham, Aomine-kun. Apa yang kurasakan kepada Akashi-kun adalah perasaan terlarang dan memang akan menyisakan kesedihan. Tapi sebelum semua benar-benar berakhir aku juga ingin bahagia. Apa salah jika aku mengorbankan sesuatu demi kebahagiaanku sendiri?_

Kini sepasang manik biru dan safir gelap itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Pertanyaan Tetsuya membuat Aomine memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban paling tepat. Meski sesungguhnya hanya ada satu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, yakni;

"Sama sekali tidak salah." Aomine menelan ludah. "Tapi_—_"

_Aomine-kun. _Tetsuya memotong kalimat Aomine._ Kebahagiaanku adalah bersama Akashi-kun. Jika untuk mendapatkannya aku harus merelakan sesuatu, maka akan kulakukan hal itu._

"Kau..naif sekali, Tetsu. Sebagai seorang malaikat kau sungguh bodoh."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. _Jika sudah saatnya, aku ingin Aomine-kun yang datang menjemputku._

Permintaan macam apa itu? Setelah setahun lalu Tetsuya meminta untuk tinggal di dunia manusia, kali ini ia meminta Aomine yang kelak datang menjemputnya. Jika saja bisa, Aomine tentu akan menolaknya. Tapi jika membayangkan itu adalah permintaan terakhir orang yang berharga untuknya...

"Berjanji padaku kau akan tepat waktu, Tetsu. Maka aku akan menjemputmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, apalagi mengikat janji kepada Aomine. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

~OoOOOoO~

"Aku ingat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu aku nyaris saja mati..."

Tetsuya menatap Akashi sambil menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya.

"Saat itu aku bersama Ayahku tengah berada di kapal pesiar milik seorang kerabat untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan. Karena mabuk laut, akhirnya aku hanya berdiri di dek kapal." Seulas senyum jenaka tampak di wajah Akashi. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Tetsuya yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. "Lalu kapal terguncang dan aku jatuh ke laut."

Pemuda itu memberi jeda sejenak ketika dia menyesap _Derjeling Tea_ yang dibuatkan _Butler_ untuknya. Lalu Akashi melanjutkan, "Dan keajaiban terjadi. Seseorang menyalamatkanku, Tetsuya."

_Apa kau masih mengingat orang itu, Akashi-kun?_

"Aku tak terlalu mengingatnya," Akashi melanjutkan seolah-olah ia bisa menebak jalan pikiran Tetsuya. "Tapi belakangan ingatanku semakin jelas." Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sepasang obsidian biru laut yang kini memandanginya. Tangan Akashi bergerak dan mengusap wajah Tetsuya lembut penuh perasaan. "Kau...sungguh mirip dengannya, Tetsuya. Dia memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang persis seperti warna langit_—_seperti dirimu. Hanya saja diingatanku dia memiliki sepasang sayap yang begitu mempesona. Mungkin kala itu aku bermimpi karena Dewa Kematian hendak mengambil nyawaku. Tapi semua terasa begitu nyata."

_Itu bukan mimpi, Akashi-kun. _Teysuya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya ia ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan Akashi di permukaan kulit pucatnya.

"Dan ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu berdiri di gerbang rumahku. Lalu kau pingsan dan akhirnya kutemukan kenyataan kau tak bisa bicara... Kau tahu?"

Mata Tetsuya kembali terbuka dan menatap sepasang heterokromatik indah milik Akashi.

"Aku merasa ini adalah takdir yang mengikat kita." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Tetsuya. "Jika orang yang menyelamatkanku dulu adalah malaikat, aku rasa pertemuanku denganmu memang takdir. Jatuh cinta kepadamu memang telah digariskan, Tetsuya. Siapapun kau, meski aku tak tahu apapun selain nama kecil yang pernah kau tuliskan dulu... Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Dada Tetsuya terasa hangat dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Sepasang lengan Akashi melingkar di pinggang Tetsuya. Dipeluknya erat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut. "Jadi berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, Tetsuya..."

~OoOOOoO~

Semua hal yang ada di dunia ini selalu berpasangan, bukan? Dengan kata lain ketika ada pertemua maka disana akan ada perpisahan. Sejak hari dimana Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menemui Akashi Seijuurou, ia sudah menyadari akan tiba juga hari dimana mereka berpisah. Tetsuya bukan manusia dan Akashi bukan malaikat. Dunia mereka berbanding tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Dipaksakanpun, tak akan ada jalan untuk bisa bersama.

Akashi tak pernah tahu apa-apa...

"Akashi Seijuurou,"

Baru saja Akashi hendak berjalan melewati gerbang, satu suara menginterupsi. Tak perlu mencari asal suara karena dengan mudah Akashi menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri bersandar di tembok rumahnya.

"Kau Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?"

Akashi tak serta merta menjawab. Ditatapnya pemuda berkulit gelap itu penuh selidik. "Siapa kau?"

"Aomine Daiki." Pemuda itu berdiri tegap dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi. Kini jarak keduanya hanya dua langkah dan malaikat tinggi itu berhenti. Ditatap lekat-lekat sosok yang lebih kecil darinya seolah tengah menilai sepenting apa manusia ini untuk malakat seperti Tetsu-nya.

Aomine pun berdeham, "Aku tak berniat basa-basi kepadamu. Langsung saja. Akashi Seijuurou, lepaskan Tetsuya."

"Huh?" Siapa yang tidak tercengang jika ada orang asing datang menghampiri dan menyuruhmu melepaskan orang yang kau cintai? Kening Akashi sontak mengkerut dan otaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Yang lebih penting, kenapa orang ini bisa mengenal Tetsuya?

"Kau mengenal Tetsuya?"

"Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya,"

Kalau begitu orang ini pasti tahu asal-usul Tetsuya, bukan? Akashi ingin mempercayai dan menanyakan banyak hal. Tapi pikiran itu terhenti ketika ia ingat orang tersebut menyuruhnya melepaskan Tetsuya. Tunggu~ Kenapa ia harus melepaskan Tetsuya? Apa hubungannya dengan Tetsuya?

"Kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Tetsu?"

Dia membaca pikiran Akashi!

Tatapan Akashi kini berubah tajam dan waspada. Ia tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini bukan pemuda biasa.

"Tetsu orang yang berharga untukku. Mungkin arti Tetsu untukmu dan untukku tidak sama persis. Tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Karena itu kumohon padamu untuk melepaskan anak itu sebelum terlambat, Akashi Seijuurou."

Tak seorangpun bisa memerintah Akashi.

Jelas saja apa yang Aomine katakan membuat Akashi tidak terima. Ia tak akan mau melepaskan Tetsuya yang ia cintai. "Aku tak akan melepaskan Tetsuya sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli sepenting apa ia untukmu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang kucintai."

"Kau tak paham, Akashi." Tatapan mata Aomine mendingin saat ia menatap lurus Akashi. Bisa Akashi rasakan suatu tenaga yang aneh seolah menguar dari tubuh kekar Aomine dan itu sempat membuat Akashi bergidik tidak enak. "Kau dan anak itu berbeda. Tetsu tidak sama sepertimu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Tetsu tidak bisa bersama, Akashi."

~OoOOOoO~

_Waktunya sudah habis. Ini adalah hari terakhir.. Apa Aomine-kun akan datang menjemputku? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Akashi-kun. Aku akan tetap berada di sisinya bahkan jika Aomine-kun menyeretku sekalipun._

_Malaikat dan manusia memang tidak bersatu karena kami berbeda. Tapi untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sejati memang tak jarang kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga._

_Satu tahun waktu yang teramat cukup bagiku untuk bersama dengan Akashi-kun._

"Nah, coba lihat. Apa yang kau lamunkan malam ini, Tetsuya?" Sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pundak Tetsuya segera membuyarkan pikiran Tetsuya yang tengah duduk di beranda taman belakang.

Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya-nya. Nafasnya ditarik kuat-kuat, seolah ingin menyimpan aroma _vanilla_ yang begitu ia suka di ingatannya.

_Akashi-kun... Kenapa aku tak merasakan kedatanganmu?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan sambil menengadah ke atas, membuat tatapan matanya dan Akashi kini bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Jeda sedetik sampai akhirnya Akashi mendaratkan satu kecupan mesra di ujung hidung Tetsuya.

_Akashi-kun...?_

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, "Katakan, Tetsuya. Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau dan aku bisa bersama. Maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

DEG_—_!

Tubuh Tetsuya mengejang dan ia langsung berdiri tegap. Diputar tubuhnya untuk menatap Akashi yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum sendu. Tetsuya yakin Akashi sama sekali tak mengetahui rahasianya. Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja Akashi menanyakan hal semacam itu? Tidak mungkin 'kan...

_Akashi-kun, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? _Sial. Disaat begini seandainya saja ia memiliki suara untuk bertanya.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Jika seandainya ini adalah hari terakhir kau dan aku bisa bersama. Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan?" tanya Akashi tenang dan Tetsuya menggeleng kebingungan. "Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun selain duduk di sisimu, menggenggam erat tanganmu dan berharap tak akan pernah ada hari dimana kita berpisah kelak."

_Akashi-kun, ada apa denganmu?_

"Tapi..."

_Mungkinkan dia?_

Tetsuya langsung merengkuh kedua tangan Akashi dan mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas untuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Rasanya hatinya sesak karena diliputi ketakutan kalau-kalau Akashi sudah tahu bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang. Padahal Tetsuya telah memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan kembali ke dunia langit meski konsekuensinya adalah nyawanya sendiri.

_Jangan katakan apapun lagi, kumohon. Cukup... Akashi-kun tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena aku akan ada disini. Aku akan berada di sisimu. _Jika saja Akashi bisa mendengarnya.

Akashi tersenyum saat satu tangannya membelai lembut wajah Tetsuya. "Tapi sudah saatnya kita berpisah, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup meski aku tahu kita tidak bersama."

_Dia sudah tahu! _Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya kini gemetar dan Tetsuya mengambil dua langkah mundur dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi tersenyum sendu. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

~OoOOOoO~

_Kedua mata Akashi membulat tak percaya akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membisu dan selang beberapa detik kemudian sepasang sayap berwarna biru gelap terbuka lebar di balik punggungnya. Jika saja ini hanya film, Akashi akan percaya bahwa ini trik komputer atau semacamnya. Tapi ini nyata. Pemuda itu memiliki sayap. Ia bukan manusia biasa._

_Sepasang obsidian milik Aomine menatap lurus ke tempat Akashi mematung. "Kau lihat? Aku dan Tetsu sama..."_

_Dengan kata lain, Tetsuya juga..._

_Saat itulah Akashi semakin terkejut ketika ingatannya melakukan kilas balik ke masa tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan sayap berwarna langit menyelamatkannya yang tenggelam. Ketika ia memikirkan bahwa pemuda itu begitu mirip dengan Tetsuya. Warna rambut dan bola mata mereka yang memantulkan langit._

_Jadi jika ditarik garis lurus, hanya ada satu jawaban yang pasti...;_

_"Tetsuya juga..."_

_"Malaikat. Sama sepertiku."_

_...Jangan bercanda._

~OoOOOoO~

"Waktunya sudah habis, Tetsu..."

Saat itulah seolah kejutan belum selesai, Tetsuya kembali dihadapkan dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan. Di depannya ada Akashi dan di belakangnya muncul Aomine dengan sepasang sayap terbuka lebar. Dengan itu saja Tetsuya tahu bahwa Aomine sudah menemui Akashi dan menceritakan semuanya.

Ya, semuanya.

_Aomine-kun..._

Tampak sekali ekspresi penuh perasaan bersalah di wajah Aomine. Sungguh ia sendiri tak menginginkan hal ini; membocorkan rahasia Tetsuya kepada Akashi. Tapi Aomine tahu bahwa Tetsuya tak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah meminta Akashi yang melepaskan Tetsuya.

Itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik.

"Tetsuya,"

Tubuh Tetsuya mengejang saat Akashi memanggilnya lembut. Tatapan pemuda itu kini ketakutan saat dilihat Akashi mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Tetsuya terpaksa mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan bahwa kau adalah malaikat yang menyelamatkanku tiga tahun yang lalu?"

_Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Jika Akashi-kun mengetahuinya maka itu akan membuatku terjebak dalam posisi yang semakin sulit. Karena identitas kami tak boleh diketahui oleh manusia._

Karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari Tetsuya, Akashi hanya tersenyum sendu. "Dan kenapa...kau korbankan suaramu agar kau bisa bertemu denganku?"

_Karena..._

"Tetsu," Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang saat Aomine memanggilnya. Malaikat tinggi itu sudah berdiri di beakang Tetsuya sambil menepuk punggungnya hati-hati. "Ini adalah malam terakhir. Katakan semua yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada Akashi dan aku akan menyampaikannya sebagai media suaramu."

Malam semakin larut dan purnama mulai terhalangi oleh awan. Tetsuya berdiri mematung di hadapan Akashi yang menanti begitu sabar akan apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu. Aomine sendiri masih bertahan meski dadanya berdegup cepat, takut-takut waktu Tetsuya telah habis dan hukuman akan segera dijatuhkan.

_Akashi-kun..._

"Akashi-kun," Aomine mengatakan apa yang Tetsuya ucapkan dalam pikirannya, "aku minta maaf karena menyembunyikan semuanya kepadamu selama satu tahun ini." lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Aomine merasa malu berada diantara kedua pihak yang saling mencintai tersebut.

Akashi sendiri hanya menyimak.

"Tapi satu tahun yang kulalui bersamamu begitu berharga. Sejak hari dimana aku menyelamatkanmu yang nyaris tenggelam, saat itulah aku jatuh cinta. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dalam sosok yang sama; sebagai manusia. Kau adalah alasanku ada di dunia manusia ini dan mengorbankan semua kekuatanku. Demi berada di sisimu..."

Angin yang bertiup lembut seolah menjadi jeda bagi Tetsuya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun saat Aomine mendengar sesuatu di pikirannya, mendadak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Dengan kasar ditariknya punggung Tetsuya hingga menatapnya.

Tetsuya memandanginya serius.

"Jangan bercanda!"

_Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya, Aomine-kun?_

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya, Tetsu?"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi sadar ada yang aneh diantara kedua malaikat itu. Segera ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Tetsuya dan menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari Aomine. Kini matanya menatap tajam Aomine yang tampak kebingungan juga takut. "Apa yang Tetsuya katakan?" tanyanya dingin.

Sial. Sial. Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak akan mengatakannya.

"Aomine Daiki," Nada suara Akashi berubah mengerikan. Ia berdesis seolah-olah Aomine kini adalah musuh. "Katakan padaku, apa yang Tetsuya katakan?"

"Dia akan kembali ke dunia langit sekarang," Disaat Aomine menjawab, disaat yang sama Tetsuya langsung mengarahkan permukaan tangannya ke arah Aomine. Sekelebat cahaya biru muncul dan mendorong tubuh Aomine hingga mundur cukup jauh dari tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri.

Aomine menatap nanar Tetsuya yang berbalik menatapnya marah. "Tetsu..kau..." Sekejap saja sepasang sayap Aomine terkembang dan ia melesat cepat mendekati Tetsuya. Ditariknya cukup kuat lengan pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya melayang menjauh dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya!"

_Tidak, Aomine-kun! Lepaskan aku!_

"Kau pikir akan kubiarkan kau bertindak sesukamu, Tetsu! Waktunya tidak ada lagi! Satu detik saja kau ter—" Kalimat Aomine terpotong saat Tetsuya berkelit darinya. Pemuda berambut biru itu mencengkram lengan Aomine erat dan memunculkan cahaya biru yang seketika membekukan lengan Aomine. "Tetsu!" Tentu Aomine segera melepaskan Tetsuya sebelum lengannya menjadi es.

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya melayang jatuh dari angkasa.

"Tetsuya!" Sungguh Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Dan saat itulah dalam waktu sekedipan mata Akashi dibuat terkesima. Sepasang sayap indah yang dulu ia lihat kini terkembang lebar di balik punggung Tetsuya. Di bawah sinar purnama dan gelapnya malam, sosok itu sungguh memikat dan indah. Warna sayap, bola mata dan rambut yang sama persis dengan warna langit, berbaur dengan kemeja dan celana panjang putih yang Tetsuya kenakan.

Malaikat...

"Tetsuya...kau benar-benar malaikat yang dulu menyelamatkanku..."

Tetsuya terbang rendah mendekati Akashi. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis saat menautkan kedua tangan untuk membingkai wajah pias Akashi yang masih terkesima. Lalu sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di kening Akashi.

"Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya membuka bibirnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk satu kalimat ini, begitu mudah sehingga Akashi bisa membaca gerak bibirnya saja. Disaat yang sama, Aomine yang melayang cukup jauh di angkasa pun menyadari bahwa kaki-kaki Tetsuya mulai melebur menjadi bulir-bulir air yang memecah tertiup angin.

Tidak... Waktunya sudah habis. Tetsuya telah melakukan satu kesalahan.

"TETSU!"

Menyadari sepasang tangan yang membingkai wajahnya berubah dingin, Akashi membatu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sepasang matanya hanya mampu mengunci sosok indah dihadapannya yang tetap tersenyum sampai satu garis air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Tetsuya.

Inilah yang mereka sebut perpisahan...

"Aku...juga mencintaimu..." Suara Akashi tercekat.

Tubuh malaikat bersayap biru itu semakin melebur menjadi butiran air. Tangan-tangan itu sudah hilang sehingga yang mampu Akashi lihat kini hanya wajah Tetsuya yang semakin memudar dari padangangannya. Reflek Akashi langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan panik, berusaha menangkap wajah itu agar tidak menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi di detik yang sama wajah itupun berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air dan terbang di udara terbawa angin.

Hilang sudah malaikat bersayap biru yang tadi tersenyum untuknya.

"Tetsuya..."

Tubuh Aomine lemas. Malaikat biru gelap itu melayang rendah dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Pesan terakhir Tetsu yang sesungguhnya tak ingin kukatakan tadi..." Suaranya tertahan karena rasa sakit yang mendadak mendera dada. "Aku tak akan kembali ke dunia langit sekalipun itu artinya aku akan mati disini. Karena bagiku, hidup namun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun lagi itu sama saja dengan mati. Jadi aku akan memilih kematian yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Tubuh Akashi membeku. Pemuda itu menunduk dan memandangi telapak tangannya yang basah karena tadi hendak meraih wajah Tetsuya-nya. Akashi sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan dingin seperti sebelumnya. Sampai ia melihat satu tetes air jatuh di permukaan tangannya. Itu bukanlah tetesan air dari sisa-sisa hilangnya Tetsuya. Itu adalah air matanya...

Air mata Tetsuya...

_Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar suaramu, Tetsuya..._

~OoOOOoO~

_"Dewa...izinkan aku bertemu dengan manusia itu sekali lagi dan hidup dengannya."_

_Sang Dewa sungguh terkejut begitu mendengar permintaan malaikat kesayangannya; Tetsuya. Sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa malaikat yang lebih sering berekspresi datar itu akan jatuh cinta kepada manusia setelah menyelamatkannya dari maut._

_"Tetsuya... Kau tentu tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?"_

_Tetsuya mengangguk serius. "Akan kukorbankan apapun agar bisa bertemu dengannya."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sang Dewa telah memutuskan, "akan kuambil suaramu sebagai pertukaran agar kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada manusia itu, Tetsuya."_

_"Aku bersedia."_

_Sang Dewa menatap malaikatnya lekat-lekat. "Kuberi kau waktu satu tahun di dunia manusia. Jika kau melebihi batas waktu yang kutentukan, saat itu juga tak ada konsekuensi lagi dan kau akan melebur dan mati. Apa kau bisa menerima keputusan ini, Tetsuya?"_

_Untuk keputusan itu, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memiliki keraguan lagi. Manik birunya menatap serius Sang Dewa yang menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. "Aku terima keputusan itu."_

~OoOOOoO~

_"Ketika membuka mata... Kau yang kutemukan disana..."_

Ketika Akashi Seijuurou tenggelam dan nyaris kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup, ketika matanya ingin menutup. Saat itulah ia menemukan sosok indah yang datang menolongnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, Tetsuya ada disana.

_"Ketika membuka mata... Kau yang kutemukan disana..."_

Datang ke dunia manusia merupakan hal yang berat apalagi jika hanya sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa. Tetsuya hanya bisa berdiri di gerbang mansion Akashi. Menanti pemuda itu kembali tanpa memiliki rencana apapun. Dan saat yang ia nantikan tiba, ia justru jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Namun saat kedua matanya terbuka, Akashi sudah ada disana.

.

.

Akashi memejamkan matanya saat ia berdiri di pinggir jalan. Menikmati angin musim semi di usianya yang kedua puluh tujuh tahun. Siapa sangka sepuluh tahun berlalu begitu cepat sejak hari dimana terakhir kali ia melihat senyum menawan sang malaikat yang telah pergi.

Rasanya baru kemarin semuanya terjadi.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya perlahan seolah-olah ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Tetsuya di permukaan tangannya. Sampai hari ini tak pernah sekalipun Akashi melupakan orang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Sampai detik ini bahkan rasa cinta itu masih sama untuknya. Dan mungkin untuk selamanya Akashi hanya akan mencintai pemuda itu saja.

Akashi merindukannya...

DUKK—!

Akashi terkejut saat sesuatu mengenai kedua kaki jenjangnya. Seketika kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Tetsuya, hati-hati!"

Tetsuya...?

"Maaf..."

Dengan segera Akashi menoleh ke sisi samping dimana ia menemukan seorang bocah kecil sedang menunduk di dekat kakinya dan mengambil sebuah bola basket yang sepertinya tadi mengenai kaki Akashi. Anak itu langsung menengadah dan membuat jantung Akashi seolah berehenti berdetak.

Begitu familiar wajah itu. Ekspresi datar. Sepasang bola mata bulat yang sama dengan warna langit dan rambut yang senada dengan kedua manik biru itu. Kulit putih yang tampak begitu halus dan sepasang tangan mungil yang tengah memegangi bola basket.

"Maaf, Tuan..."

Tetsuya...

"Tetsuya!" Segera seorang bocah lain menghampiri anak itu. Kali ini Akashi jauh lebih terkejut karena anak itu membuatnya mengingat dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang merah dan sepasang manik _crimson_ yang tajam menusuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati."

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun..."

"Ayo. Kita harus segera pergi." Seolah tak mempedulikan eksistensi Akashi yang ada disana, si bocah berambut merah langsung menggandeng tangan anak berambut biru itu dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Akashi yang tetap mematung.

Akashi menatap dua punggung kecil yang berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Satu janji terngiang kini...

_Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, Tetsuya..._

Dan keinginan terakhir Akashi ketika Tetsuya menghilang dari hadapannya...

_Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar suaramu, Tetsuya._

Ah, Akashi tahu... Tanpa ia sadari, sepertinya janji itu telah terwujud. Dan ia... pun sudah mendengar suara Tetsuya-nya.

Tetsuya...

_"Ketika membuka mata..._

_Kau yang kutemukan disana."_

* * *

-END-


End file.
